User talk:Mentalistpro
File:Blueprint.png}}}|32px|link= } |action=edit&section=new }| / }|&editintro= / }}}}}| /editintro|&editintro= /editintro}}}}}}}}post a new message] for any inquiry and sign your name by adding ~~~~. * If I leave you a message: please answer on your talk page, as I am watching it. * If you leave me a message: I will answer on my talk page, so please add it to your watchlist. }} Crock Pot You know, thats actually a really good idea! I would much rather see direct links to what i want to see rather than scrolling down a huge page! I would say, keep the transformation slow, as your right, it is a high traffic page! and dont forget pumpkin cookies!!! Pumpkin Cookie --in reply, starver123 Vandal ban Done -- Cyde042 12:16, March 13, 2013 Re:Image I use program from Handsome Matt TEXTool. -- PavloBilyak 13:27, March 14, 2013 Re:Requests of Adminship You see, I'm not part of the manufacteur group, and I can't remove or add user rights to other users. Only SixFive can, but the last time he logged in is in february. :( --Cyde042 07:18, March 16, 2013‎ Munhoz I would say something, but the Pelontrix page is already deleted, so, it doens't matter anymore. --Munhoz (talk) 10:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) notice people that this is a fake monster? I think that a wiki don't need to do that. He's not like Herobrine, who's now a part of minecraft itself. He's just a dumb joke. --Munhoz (talk) 04:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Cyde042 is active, but he's not doing anything! what can we do :( :--Munhoz (talk) 06:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :The guildlines also says that the admins need to be inactive for 60 days or more, and Cyde042's last edit was three days ago... :Oh, and, about the Jerky, It clearly states that it heals 20 HP in the game code, but when i tested it in-game it heals 3. bug? :--‎ Munhoz 00:35, March 20, 2013 locked wes hehe, i already thougt that you should do something with the locked wes. did you discover that you can free him with a hammer? i didn't knew that yet! --Toon-w (talk) 17:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC)toon-w :Yeah, I've found it and I unlock it by a Hammer. I even test that Deerclops will "destroy" the Locked Wes. It seems that the developers want us to unlock players during the game instead of using experience after death? -- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 17:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, maybe your right, i think that's a funnier and better way of unlocking characters! Toon-w (talk) 17:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC)toon-w Ocguy1492 I caught this page, needs to be deleted. http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cheat_guide Ocguy1492 (talk) 15:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for reminder ! --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 15:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Someone put a picture of an IRL rabbit on rabbit page. More vandalism. http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Beardling#Beardlings Note: I was looking at beardling page. Ocguy1492 (talk) 15:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've read it. This may not be considered as vandalism. Assuming good faith, the editor may want to add a picture of rabbit in real life, he doesn't intend to reduce relevant information, instead he may add some unecessarily related objects. But, if you do not agree with this, you may remove the image and write down the reason on summary before published.--Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 15:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrats I just noticed your name on the bureaucrat list, so I guess they let you adopt the wiki? Congrats, look forward to having you leading the team. Anything you really want to see improved at this point? We are running out of time before the game launches, so if anything really needs work please let me know. Leaven (talk) 16:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Taxonomy They have a tag to identify them in the game files. Something like inst:AddTag("monster") and inst:AddTag("animal"). I'm going to be active again, so tell me if something has changed over here. And you're a admin now, huh? That's great, we really needed one.Munhoz (talk) 01:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) : Do you want to be an admin? you have good edit record. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 01:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC)